I Gotta Feeling
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully gets a little help with finding the guy of her dreams.


**I Gotta Feeling**

**Rating: It's safe, we promise.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Summary: Scully gets a little help with finding the guy of her dreams.**

**A/N: So this is was co-written by Brittney and Julia. Because we're G's like that and we're awesome and we can do wahtever we want. THIS IS FOR OUR PHILEY MOTHER, RACHEL!!!!! WE LOVE OUR MOMMY! lol. And cupcakes. We love cupcakes, too. (PS: We know the Black Eyed Peas didn't make that song back in that time period, yo. We just love that song.) I know there's probably dozens of mistakes, but we don't care! LOL**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Scully was eying the clock. She was practically glued to the thing. When Mulder had asked her what was wrong, she simply shook her head. Finally, after numerous of attempts to find out why she was in such a hurry to get out of the office, she explained that she had a few things to take care of.

The few things being her two younger cousins, Jessa and Bella, were flying in from Forest Grove, Oregon and they would be here soon. So soon, she would have to speed to get there on time if she waited any longer.

"Scully, if it's that important, then go." She looked up at him with a hesitant expression.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of the office by myself." Upon hearing that, her eyes drifted up towards the ceiling and the pencils that were stuck in it.

"Whatever you say, Mulder." He winked at her and she stood from her chair, grabbing her coat and purse on the way out. "See you Monday," she called out before closing the door behind her.

"Monday, Scully. Bright and early." She smiled to herself as she shut the door and walked to the elevator. The weekend would be far from boring with her two younger cousins there, creating havoc. It had been so long since she had seen them. It had to have been years.

The ride to the airport didn't take long at all, even with the work traffic. She knew the airport inside and out, and it didn't take long for her to spot her two cousins walking through a crowd of business men. The two girls spotted their older cousin instantly and nearly ran to her.

"Dana!" The two girls were taller than Scully, one with strawberry blonde hair and one with dark brown hair. Scully's face lit up when she saw her family members. The three of them had been close ever since the two younger girls learned how to walk. Jessa, with the strawberry blonde hair, wrapped her arms around Scully first. "We missed you so much!"

"The feeling is mutual." The dark haired girl, Bella, also gave Scully a hug.

"You haven't grown a bit," she commented, smiling.

"And you have," Scully stated, amazed at how fast the two girls had grown over the years. "So are you girls ready or what?"

"Very. What's for dinner," Bella asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Finally. A normal, home cooked meal," Jessa exclaimed. Bella slapped her sister's arm.

"Look. It's not my fault we can't cook a single thing without catching it on fire."

"Well next time, don't put foil in the microwave!"

"Well next time, warn me before I do something that stupid!"

"Girls," Scully warned.

"Sorry, Danes." Jessa locked eyes with her sister and they giggled.

"Somethings never change." Dana smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, we're consistent." Bella laughed, linking arms with Jessa and Dana.

"True that." Jessa smiled, "Also dorks."

"Big ones." Bella agreed.

"Oh I have missed you two." Dana pulled them towards baggage claim. They walked awkwardly as their hips kept bumping and Bella and Jessa kept tripping over one another.

"Bells, keep your boney hips to yourself!" Jessa nudged her sister with her hip.

"Well if your badonkadonk wasn't the size of Texas..."

"GIRLS!" Dana exclaimed.

"Sorry." They murmured in unison.

"I swear. This weekend will be you two talking over each other and I won't be able to get a word in." Scully helped them with their bags and they headed for the parking lot.

"You love us for it." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, you wouldn't take us any other way. Right?" Jessa asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Scully laughed, "Just stay away from my microwave."

"But you always tell us to go play in it." Jessa pouted.

"You take things way too literally." Bella ruffled her sister's hair.

"Bella! You're dead." Jessa chased her to Scully's car. Scully watched them with a grin, they were crazy, but she wouldn't take them any other way. It was sure to be an awesome weekend with the two teenagers around.

"I called shot gun all the way back in Oregon." Bella elbowed Jessa.

"I'm older than you!" Jessa stepped on Bella's toes.

"By two whole minutes, you brat." Bella pinched her.

"Ow! I hate you!" Jessa growled.

"Both of you, get in the back seat." Scully declared.

"Fine." They both slid in the back.

The ride to Scully's apartment was fairly uneventful, both girls were tired from the trip across the country. They listened to their big cousin talk about her work and they grilled her about her non-existent love life.

"I'm just saying. The Love Guru here has gone through at least five boys in one month," Bella said, leaning forward so her cousin could hear her better. Jessa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The fifth one didn't count. He was gay!" Bella ignored her sister.

"How old are you, Dana? Thirty-three, am I right?" Scully glanced up in her rear view mirror and stared at her younger cousin. "Thirty-three. You've graduated from college, you have a stable career, and you're _gorgeous_. Why don't you have a love interest?"

"I don't know," Scully answered quickly, turning down the street her apartment complex was down.

"They're probably scared of her," Jessa muttered. "She packs heat everywhere she goes."

"I'm sitting right in front of you, Jess," Scully said as she turned off the car. The three of them carried bags up to her apartment and set them down in the living room when they made it to her apartment. Scully went straight to the kitchen, after taking off her coat and throwing her keys on the table.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to start dinner."

"We seriously need to do some partying while we're here," Jessa whispered to her younger sister. Bella nodded her head, pointed to the room, their bags, and everything was set.

"Hey Dana? We're going to go change into our pajamas real quick. Is that okay?"

"Of course. There's the guest bathroom down the hallway there and then one of you can use my bathroom."

"Thanks." The two girls left with their bags and separated into each a bathroom to change into their version of pajamas. When they exited the bathrooms and met back up in the living room, they tiptoed to Scully's stereo and carefully pulled back the two wooden cabinet doors.

It was a matter of seconds before a hip-hop song was blasting through the speakers and making Scully nearly jump out of her skin. After she calmed her breathing, she left the dinner on a low setting to cook and walked into her living room to find her two younger cousins, singing along with the song.

"Fill up my cup! Mozoltov!"

"Look at her dancing! Just take it off!"

"Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down!"

"Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again!"

"What the heck are you two doing?" Dana turned down the music and stared at her cousins like they each had two heads. Jessa was in an over sized Northwestern hoodie with black volleyball shorts and Bella had on a green camisole and black short shorts. They were frozen in awkward positions and began laughing.

"It's a song." Jessa guffawed and fell to her knees. She held her chest, laughing so hard it was awkward to breathe.

"By the Black Eyed Peas." Bella joined her sister in laughing.

"You gave me a friggen heart attack." Scully shook her head, "You're both insane."

"You're just jealous of our booty shakes." Bella laughed and leaned on her sister for support.

"I am not." Dana replied, defiantly.

"Come on, Danes, lighten up!" Jessa turned the music back up, "DANCE WITH US!"

"I am not dancing with you goons." Scully rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes you are." Bella grabbed her hand.

"Bella Marie!" Scully protested, but didn't fight being pulled into the havoc.

"Cause I got a feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night." The girls sang on the top of their lungs and spun around. Soon, Dana gave in and danced with them, spinning around her living room to the hip-hop song. Dana was glad that it was just her and her cousins, she'd be mortified if Mulder could see her now.

When the song finally ended, all three collapsed on the couch. The girls put their socked feet up on the coffee table and once Scully caught her breath, she ventured back to the kitchen to finish dinner. They ate dinner on the floor, sitting indian style around and having girl talk.

"Hey, Danes?" Jessa asked.

"Huh?" Scully looked up from her spaghetti.

"Okay, so you're not dating anyone, but is there someone you like?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed, "I mean there has to be ONE guy you think is cute."

"Well.." Dana looked down at her plate.

"Well?!" The girls urged.

"There's this one guy, but he totally doesn't think of me that way." Scully admitted.

"Who is he," Jessa pressed, itching for an answer.

"It's a long story," Scully began, sighing at how complicated her relationship with Mulder really was. She knew there was no one else in the world for her, but why were things so difficult? Why couldn't she just tell him how she really felt and put an end to their game? Then she realized. She was afraid that maybe he really didn't think of her in that way. But then again... not many people who profess that you were their one in a billion, either. "It's too complicated." Scully shook her head.

"Oh come on! We can keep up!"

"Maybe tomorrow. You girls need to get some sleep." The two teenagers groaned.

"When will people ever learn? Teenagers are nocturnal."

"Nice try. You two can stay up, but I'm going to sleep." Scully got up from the floor and slowly walked towards her room. "Stay away from any electrical appliances, Bella."

"That's so not fair. I blow up one tiny piece of foil and now I'm forbidden from every electrical appliance?!"

"Don't keep the neighbor's up, either. No house parties tonight." Jessa sighed and jumped up onto the couch, the remote to the television in her hand.

"We'll just watch movies."

"Yeah, the bad kind," Bella exclaimed. Scully's eyes nearly popped out from her skull. When Bella noticed this, she cringed and shook her head. "You have a dirty mind, Dana. I meant bad as in horror. You know... scary bad?"

"Oh... well... okay. Goodnight, girls."

"Night, Dana," both girls called out simultaneously. Jessa looked over at her sister and smirked. "Jackass?"

"Unrated!"

--

It was Saturday morning. Scully woke up around nine, tied on her robe, and padded out into her living room with her slippers. Upon walking into the room, she found her two cousins passed out. Bella was nearly upside down on the rocking chair while Jessa was about to fall off of the couch. The television had turned it self off during the night, which Scully was thankful for.

As quietly as she could, she walked into the kitchen and made a pot a coffee. After waking up fully, she went back into her bedroom to get dressed and ready for her day. Saturdays were normally used for doing laundry and going grocery shopping. By the time she was dressed, it was already 10:30. She left a note for her two cousins, grabbed her keys, and was off to go grocery shopping.

As the door closed behind Scully, Jessa was the first to wake up. It took her a while to adjust to the brightness, but she knew where she was and she knew she needed coffee- now.

"Bella," she hoarsely called out. Bella only moved in her sleep, then shifted in the chair she had fallen asleep in. "Bella! Wake UP!" A pillow went flying through the air and suddenly, Bella was laying on the floor, moaning and rubbing her face.

"What time is it," she moaned.

"Time to get the hell up!"

"What crawled into your shorts and died?"

"Shut up! You're going to wake up Dana."

"I'm sure she's already up."

"You do not have an ounce of grace in your body."

"Well it's not every night you stay up until three in the morning and then fall asleep upside down in a rocking chair."

"I need coffee," Jessa said, getting up from the couch and searching the kitchen. She found her cousin's note and set it back down onto the table. "Danes went grocery shopping."

"Good. I'm starving." It was quiet for a second as Bella pushed herself up from the cold floor.

"Let's go get coffee."

"I am ALL down for that idea."

The girls changed and left a note for Scully before slipping out the door and out of the apartment building. They walked down the street through the cool mid-morning air. The city was a far cry from their hometown and they were trying to soak up every ounce of it.

"Where the heck is a Starbucks!?" Jessa spun around on the heel of her converse, hands stuck in her coat pockets, "I mean c'mon! We should be able to throw a stone and find one."

"Need. Caffeine." Bella wiped her sleepy eyes, "So cold. So tired."

"I know already." Jessa sighed.

They rounded a corner and like an oasis in the desert, a Starbucks sat on the far corner. They ran as fast as two klutzy teenagers on ice were able to.

"What can I get you?" The Barista smiled at them.

"Venti Mocha Blended." Jessa spoke without a second thought.

"Whatever has the most caffeine." Bella grumbled.

"That will be 9.75." The Barista smiled and Jessa handed her exact change. They waited for their drinks and found a seat in the corner by the window so they could people watch. They sat silently for awhile, drinking their drinks and slowly waking up.

"I feel human again." Bella smiled when half of her drink was gone.

"Same here." Jessa propped her head up in her chin.

"So I have a wild idea." Bella grinned.

"Those are dangerous words, coming from you and all." Jessa teased.

"Shut up. Okay, I haven't gotten us grounded in... weeks." Bella laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I think that's a record." Jessa tossed her straw wrapper at her sister.

"Uh-huh. Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

"So, anyways, I was thinking we should totally set Dana up with a guy." Bella suggested, tapping her Converse clad foot rapidly against her chair.

"Are you mental?" Jessa raised an eyebrow, "Dana may love us, but she also wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"Oh come on. She needs someone to make her mental when we aren't here." Bella grinned.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Jessa asked.

"No way." Bella laughed.

"How do we go about this?" Jessa asked, "I mean, we can't just like hold up a sign saying 'Want to go out with our cousin?' or something."

At that very moment the bell above the door rang and in walked a tall, dark, and handsome man. He shook the snow out of his unruly hair and his brown eyes found the girls and he gave them a small smile. He wiped his shoes on the mat and moved to the counter.

"He's-"

"-Perfect." Bella finished.

"Danes would flip." Jessa agreed, "He's..."

"I know."

The two girls watched him closely. He walked up to the counter, ordered his drink, and sat down a few chairs away from them, slowly sipping his coffee and reading through a newspaper. Jessa leaned over and shook Bella's arm softly.

"Don't stare. He's gonna think we're crazy."

"But we are." Bella tilted her head and continued to study the man in front of her. From the looks of it, he wasn't married. There was no ring on his finger. That didn't mean he wasn't single though.

"I wonder how old he is," Jessa asked out loud, softly.

"Probably late-thirties."

"Perfect for Danes."

"And he's freaking sexy."

"Okay, now. Don't get over excited. This guy could be a serial killer and we wouldn't even know."

"Well, it's not like Dana couldn't handle him. She packs heat, remember," Bella teased her older sister, mocking her from yesterday. The man looked up from his newspaper and found the girls still looking at him. After an awkward eye exchange, he went back to his newspaper and the girls went back to their people watching. "We have to get his number... or something."

"What if he has a girlfriend?"

"I doubt it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if I was that man's girlfriend, the last place I would be is at home, without him. I'd be glued to his side."

"Alright... which one of us is gonna go talk to him?"

"I call non dibs!"

"There is no such thing as non dibs! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Jessa threw away her empty cup and stood in front of her sister, holding out her hand. "We're going together."

"But what if he thinks we're even crazier for trying to talk to him?"

"Do it for Dana! It couldn't hurt to try, Bella."

The two girls stood together and talked quietly to themselves. A couple of chairs down, Mulder peeked over his magazine and looked at the two teenagers. He was used to grown women staring him down, but teenage girls? That was weird.

Without him even noticing, the two girls had managed to squeeze their way in front of his table. Slowly, he rested the newspaper down on his lap and placed his hands on the table calmly in front of him.

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"Good morning indeed," Bella muttered. Jessa elbowed her softly and gave her a stern look, before smiling sweetly and turning to Mulder.

"I know you probably saw us earlier and I'm sorry if all the staring creeped you out." Mulder shook his head.

"Not creeped out. I promise." The two girls smiled and stood there a bit longer, neither of them knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"Okay... well... basically, we have a favor to ask of you." Mulder's eyebrow arched and he narrowed his eyes. "See, we have a cousin. And she's amazing. She's all a guy could ask for. She's intelligent, she's honest, she cooks, she's funny, and she's simply gorgeous."

"She does sound amazing," Mulder agreed.

"The only problem is," Bella explained, "is that she has no boyfriend, no fiance, no husband- nothing." Mulder's skepticism increased. "She's almost thirty-three and we just want her to be happy. We're on a mission to find her someone who can do that. Would you be up for the challenge... Mr..."

"Mulder."

"Mr. Mulder," Jessa tested out. "I like it."

"Tell me more about your cousin." Mulder nodded his head to the empty seats.

"She's perfect. Tiny. You could dwarf her. She's like big time smart. She graduated from the University of Maryland." Bella explained.

"She's been burnt by a couple idiot guys." Jessa explained, "That ridiculous professor."

"The creepy stalker dude." Bella added.

"A whole string of idiots since... forever?" Jessa guessed.

"Seems that way." Bella nodded.

"Anyways," Jessa shook her head, "Would you go out on a date with her? Assuming you aren't trying to be a Manson?"

"No. No plans to kill anyone." Mulder chuckled, the woman didn't sound half-bad and the girls were trying so hard to find their cousin a date.

"Perfect. You're perfect." Bella giggled and stared at him.

Jessa stomped on her foot, "You have a boyfriend back west. One your own age. Who hangs on your every word. He's for D.K. So chill."

"I hate you." Bella swatted her sister.

"Good." Jessa stuck out her tongue.

"Girls." Mulder chuckled and brought them back to the present. They were so smiley and friendly that Mulder felt a weight lift off his shoulder. It was nice to be around happy people for a change -Scully was happy, but their work wasn't.

"So, will you take her out?" Bella asked.

"Just try it? At least build up her self-esteem?" Jessa asked and both stuck out their lower lips.

"Sure." Mulder nodded, "But how on earth are you going to get your cousin to go on a date with a total stranger?"

Bella looked at Jessa, Jessa stared back. Jessa's eyebrow raised slightly, Bella blinked once. Jessa shook her head and Bella nodded vehemently. Both glared at one another before sighing.

"What the hell was that?" Mulder asked.

"Long story." Jessa glared at Bella.

"Oh I've got it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Jessa put her head in her hands.

"Oh shove it." Bella slugged Jessa's upper arm, "Okay, so we'll take her out to dinner and get her to relax -Lord knows she needs to relax, and you'll just happen to be at the dinner. We'll introduce you two and magically disappear."

"You stole that from The Parent Trap." Jessa laughed.

"Hey, it worked for Lindsay Lohan." Bella sighed, "You come up with something better."

Jessa glanced at her wrist watch, "No time. We gotta head back before DK flips her lid. Mulder, meet us at The Great Wall."

"I know the place." Mulder nodded.

"At seven." Bella added.

"Okay." Mulder smiled and the girls sprinted out of the coffee house and back to Dana's apartment. Now to get her to conform to their plan.

--

When they walked into apartment, their older cousin was putting away the groceries. The two girls went in and helped her save everything. Scully ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed. It was late in the afternoon now.

"You two must have partied hard last night."

"You could say that," Jessa said slowly.

"Danes. We're taking you out to dinner tonight. Our treat," Bella announced. Scully tilted her head.

"But I was going to cook tonight."

"Well you're not cooking anymore," Jessa smiled, pushed her older cousin out of the kitchen, and towards her bedroom. "Go get ready. We're going at seven." Dana disappeared into her bedroom without a complaint or word, and Jessa looked at her younger sister. "I think that was the first time she takes an order from us."

"Write it down somewhere. It's a day that's going down in history. 'Dana Scully listens to someone else for a change.'"

The girls decided to get ready themselves. They opted for jeans, a long sleeved shirt, with wool trench coats over. Bella sported her new snow boots as Jessa stayed in her converse. Scully was in a pair of jeans as well, in a thick sweater, and her black wool pea coat. The three women stood in the living room before agreeing that they were all ready.

It didn't take long to drive to the restaurant they would be eating at. By the time they parked the car and got out, it was seven o'clock on the dot. The girls looked around the place for Mulder when they walked in, but they couldn't spot him directly.

The entire restaurant was dim lighted and smelt of Chinese food, which had Bella's stomach growling loudly. Jessa looked down at her sister's stomach.

"Put a muzzle on that thing before it bites someone."

"Suck it," she muttered. Scully sighed and looked back.

"Behave. We're in public."

Suddenly, Bella spotted him. He was standing near the bar, not drinking, but simply waiting. Bella elbowed Jessa and pointed to him secretly, so Dana wouldn't notice. Jessa smirked and waved at Mulder, who looked at them and smiled. But when he noticed who was standing in front of them, his heart nearly gave out. How could he have been so naïve? They had described Scully perfectly. Although, gorgeous was an understatement.

"Hey Danes!" Jessa got her attention, "We kind of have someone we want you to meet."

"What?" Dana raised an eyebrow, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Bella said, too quickly.

"Uh-huh." Scully crossed her arms, skeptically.

"Oh, just come on." Jessa tugged at her sleeve and pulled her over to the table where Mulder was sitting.

"Danes this is-" Bella began.

"Mulder." Scully finished.

"Scully." Mulder laughed, the hilarity of it was beyond him.

"What's going on?" Jessa asked and looked at Bella confused.

"I'm her partner. You didn't mention your gorgeous cousin worked at the FBI." Mulder chuckled into his hand.

"Gorg... YOU TWO!" Scully exclaimed.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Bella grabbed Jessa's sleeve.

"Yeah. I mean you two obviously have a lot to talk about." Jessa laughed, "We'll meet you back at the apartment Danes."

"We better not. They might need a place to go tonight if they hit it off like I think they're going to," Bella muttered.

"You two. I swear. I'm... go." Scully said through gritted teeth.

"We love you." They said unison.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." Scully grinned and shook her head -they were insane.

"Nice to see you again girls." Mulder chuckled.

"Bye Mulder." They said and ran for the exit.

"I am going to kill them." Scully slid into the booth.

"Oh they didn't mean any harm." Mulder chuckled, "If it helps, they were just looking out for you. Afraid you were lonely."

"I am not lonely. I have you." Scully said and then blushed.

"I'm glad." Mulder smiled, "They cornered me in Starbucks."

"Sounds like the two of them. They lose their brains around caffeine." Scully chuckled, "Jessa and Bella. They're twins."

"They look nothing alike." Mulder added.

"How astute of you." Scully smiled, "They're my Uncle's daughters, their parents split when they were little and so they spent a lot of time with my family."

"You guys look out for each other." Mulder concluded.

"Exactly. And last night they were grilling me about my love life. I swear." Scully groaned.

"It's fine." Mulder promised, "And if I had to be set up with anyone, I'm glad its you."

"Me?" Scully raised her eyebrow again.

"Yes. You. Scully, I like you. It's not exactly a secret." Mulder finally confessed the truth.

"Well... since it's not a secret anymore, then... I like you, too," she confessed also, blushing at the thought. It took her two younger, insane cousins to bring her and Mulder together.

"You do," he asked softly. "I always thought..."

"I know," Scully whispered. "I thought the same thing." Mulder leaned back and laughed.

"Well now that we have our stories straight..." What happened next, Scully wasn't expecting. He had leaned closer to her, much closer than he was before, and cupped her cheek. He captured her lips in the sweetest, softest kiss she had ever experienced. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids and she felt herself grow lightheaded. Things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

"We just set them up didn't we," Jessa asked, in amazement, as she watched the couple kiss.

"We totally own at this match-making crap."

"How romantic."

* * *

**A/N: DONE DONE DONE DONE!**


End file.
